Sharingan on everyone!
by isacullen-timeguardian
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke están tranquilamente escuchando música, pero, ¿qué ocurre cuando tus propios oídos te engañan y te hacen oír cosas que no existen? SasuSaku fluff, situado antes del Examen de Chuunin. Mención a I m Inmortal, gracias por la idea! SONGFIC.


Este fic es en realidad un songfic, se puede leer escuchando dos canciones:

Kissy kissy - smile (canción que da título al fic por un trozo de la letra)

Innocence - Rin´ (Canción sin letra que Sakura canta)

Enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke estaba tranquilamente sentado en el porche de su casa, disfrutando de las últimas horas de sol del día. Había sido un día particularmente entretenido, a pesar de que él mismo nunca lo reconocería ante nadie. Habían completado una misión medianamente interesante con Kakashi-sensei aquella mañana, y a la vuelta, les había invitado a todos a ramen. Naruto había estado contentísimo, claro, y Sakura se había visto muy graciosa toda sonrojada cuando le había tocado sentarse a su lado. Sasuke tenía que admitirlo, la kunoichi era mona, sí. Tenía cierto encanto tímido que no tenían las otras, demasiado lanzadas para que terminaran de gustarle. Había algo en ella que le daba más confianza. Sin embargo, se recordó a sí mismo, nada de hacer amigos hasta que Itachi no estuviera muerto. Sino, ¿qué sentido tendría crear lazos con nadie, si su hermano se encargaría de eliminarlos? Era una amenaza para cualquiera que se atreviera a acercarse, y él debía proteger a todos de... Sacudió la cabeza, y siguió recordando su día.

Habían esperado que su sensei también comiera algo con ellos, casi esperanzados para ver qué había debajo de tan misteriosa máscara, pero sin suerte, el jounin no había comido nada, se había limitado a invitarles a ellos. Después se había ido a quién sabe dónde, y Naruto le había arrastrado a entrenar, con Sakura pisando sus talones, como siempre. Habían pasado el resto de la tarde juntos, entrenando, y, a pesar de su frío comportamiento, Sasuke sabía que se había divertido, en especial cuando Naruto accidentalmente acabó cayendo encima de la pelirrosa, quien se había enfadado tanto que le había lanzado volando por los aires. Por qué no hacía eso cuando realmente era necesario, se había preguntado el pelinegro distraídamente, recreándose con la visión de un molesto Naruto siendo golpeado por la chica. Y ahora, aquí estaba. Sobraba decir, Sakura le había seguido hasta su casa, y ahora estaba sentada a su lado, con una expresión de felicidad absoluta. Él la miró de reojo y ella se ruborizó completamente. Una media sonrisa de superioridad consiguió hacerse paso en su rostro. Incluso sin intentarlo, se dijo, seguía siendo un chico popular.

Ella se veía como si estuviera desesperadamente buscando algo que decir, pero él no iba a ayudarla, claro. Se suponía que no podía tener amigos. No hasta que Itachi...

- Sasuke-kun – comentó ella entonces. Él alzó una ceja – Estaba pensando... ¿Escuchas música alguna vez?

- ¿Hn?

- Sí, ya sabes, algún tipo de música te tiene que gustar, ¿no?

- ¿Música? - repitió él, aturdido por la extraña pregunta. ¿Adónde quería ir a parar? -

- Sí... No sé... ¿Te gusta la música tradicional?

- Eh, sí.

- ¿Y la moderna?

- Sí, también...

- ¿Qué tipos? ¡A mí me gusta el tecno! - él se encogió de hombros -

- De todo un poco, ninguno me gusta mucho en realidad. Escucho poca música.

- Ya... Te puedo enseñar alguna canción, si quieres...

- Hmp.

Ella, al parecer, se lo tomó como una afirmación, y pronto estuvo sonando una cancioncilla de ritmo pegadizo. Él no le tomó realmente atención, aunque sí que era linda, a su modo.

Y entonces, sucedió.

Sakura iba canturreando la letra suavemente, hasta que de pronto, Sasuke oyó...

- Sharingan on everyone!

Se puso de pie rápidamente, alejándose de ella de un salto. Ella se sobresaltó.

- ¿S-sasuke-kun? ¿Va todo bien?

- E-esa canción... - ella rápidamente la detuvo, pero le quitó el pequeño aparato para ponerlo de nuevo. Y allí estaba, "sharingan on everyone" - ¿Es que no lo oyes?

- Sí... Shining down on everyone. Eso es lo que dice, Sasuke-kun... - ella le miró, dudosa, y lo puso de nuevo. Ohm, pues quizá sí era eso lo que decía. Se ruborizó, lo supo, y ella se echó a reír - ¿Qué pensaste que decía?

- N-nada.

- Sa-su-ke-kuunn – hizo un gestito y él dejó los ojos en blanco. Era adorable, en su extraña manera, y sabía que no podía permitirse quedarse mirándola, o acabaría por hacerle hablar. Pero ella se cogió de su brazo, obligándole a mirarla. Sonreía, divertida - ¡Dime!

- ¡Que no!

- ¿Por quéeee?

- ¡Porque no!

- ¿Por favoor?

- ¡No, Sakura! ¡Suéltame! - se peleó con ella por unos momentos, pero, aunque careciera de técnicas útiles o espectaculares, era muy fuerte, probablemente más que Naruto y más que él, aunque no le sirviera para nada, salvo para retenerle en este momento. Suspiró -

- ¡Que me lo cueentes!

- ¡Está bien, está bien, pero suéltame! - acabó por acceder. Le soltó, pero se quedó muy cerca, demasiado para su gusto. Luego decidió decírselo al oído, no fuera que alguien lo escuchara espiando, o algo -

- ¿Qué habías entendido?

Muy bajito, se lo acabó por confesar. Ella se sentó más lejos entonces, parpadeó, perpleja, y después se echó a reír con todas las ganas del mundo. Él se ruborizó aún más.

- ¡P-pero no te rías, baka!

- Nee, ¡Sasuke-kun está avergonzado! ¡Estás rojo! Pero, no entiendo, ¿por qué te asustaste tanto? Sé que es un tema relacionado con tu familia, y demás, pero...

- Eso da igual.

Lo dijo con un tono frío, rotundo, y cortante, aún ruborizado, pero su expresión era tan herida y doliente que la pelirrosa no se atrevió a seguir insistiendo. En cambio, hizo la única cosa que nadie había hecho hasta ahora por él.

Se puso de pie lentamente, acercándose a él por un lateral, y luego, rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le abrazó por la espalda, y comenzó a acariciar su cabello negro. Él se sorprendió, pero luego se quedó quieto, sin reconocer el abrazo, sin devolverlo. Pero ella no dio importancia a eso, sabía de sobra que el Uchiha era demasiado orgulloso como para devolver un abrazo. Un momento después, antes de que a él se le ocurriera apartarla, le dijo, muy bajito, cerca de su oído:

- Sabes... No sé qué pueda ser eso que te ha asustado, Sasuke-kun, pero, ¿sabes qué? No importa. Lo que quiero que sepas es, que yo siempre estaré ahí si necesitas hablar, aunque tú nunca hables, y que yo siempre estaré ahí si simplemente quieres estar al lado de alguien, aunque sea sin hablar... Sólo para no estar completamente solo... Y que yo siempre estaré a tu lado, aunque no pueda comprender qué te ocurre, siempre querré ayudarte, aunque no pueda entender por qué haces lo que haces... Yo siempre estaré de tu parte.

- No me prometas nada – le contestó el portador del sharingan, sumido en sus pensamientos, odiando la forma en que las palabras, a su modo reconfortantes, de la pelirrosa le estaban haciendo sentir -

- Está bien, Sasuke-kun, si es lo que quieres – suspiró ella, de forma pasiva, alejándose de él con una última suave caricia a su cabello – Pero no dudes en aparecer por ahí si quieres compañía... No tienes que decir nada, sólo... puedes estar por ahí. No me importa.

- ¿Te vas? - inquirió él, casi en contra de su voluntad, cuando vio que ella recogía sus cosas. Se miraron por un instante a los ojos -

- Si quieres que me quede...

- Hn...Haz lo que quieras – acabó él por decir, acalorado, su rostro aún conservando los restos de su anterior sonrojo. Ella sonrió dulcemente -

- Me quedaré entonces. No tengo nada que hacer.

No retomó su música, sino que se tumbó en el suelo del porche y comenzó a entonar una suave melodía casi como una nana, sin letra, que, por alguna razón, le recordó a Sasuke mucho a su madre. Se dejó caer perpendicular a su compañera de equipo y cerró los ojos. Con aquella relajante melodía en sus oídos, incesante, tranquilizante, que le aseguraba que no estaría sólo al despertarse, se quedó profundamente dormido, como no había dormido en años.

Despertó, confuso, cuando el sol ya se había ocultado. Descubrió que alguien había colocado la manta de franela que había en el sillón del porche sobre su cuerpo, y encontró una nota bajo la pata de dicho sillón. Era de Sakura.

_Hey. Me tengo que ir a casa a cenar... _

_Hice algo de comer adentro, dejaste la puerta abierta y pensé que quizá no te apetecería cocinar cuando despiertes. O quizá algo dentro de mí sólo quería presumir de que una vez cociné para ti._

_:) Dulces sueños, Sasuke-kun_

_Sakura_

Al entrar, efectivamente encontró una bandeja con una cena aún caliente, preparada con exquisito cuidado. La tomó, y la llevó de nuevo al porche. La colocó frente a él en una pequeña mesita, y se arropó bien con la manta de franela antes de recogerla y comenzar a comer. Aún estaba somnoliento, siempre había tenido un despertar pesado, y con las numerosas horas de sueño que múltiples pesadillas provocadas por la muerte de su familia le quitaban, solía despertarse de mal humor, cansado. Ahora no era así, se sentía cansado, es más, exhausto, pero de un modo distinto. Casi, emocionalmente exhausto. No se sentía con ánimos ni para odiar a su, alguna vez amado, Itachi-niisan. Cenó en silencio, tampoco es que tuviera a nadie con quien hablar. Había estrellas en el cielo, reconoció en su mente, pero no prestó demasiada atención. La cena había sido estupenda, se dijo, mientras recogía los platos y volvía adentro. Los lavó con la mente en off, sin pensar, y se metió en la cama de la misma manera. Se durmió enseguida, agradeciendo a Sakura, a la canción, a la cena, o a lo que hubiera sido, por una noche de sueño completa.

En su casa, Sakura cenó lo que su madre dispuso, y lavó los platos, al igual que su compañero, sin pensar en ello. Sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos al joven Uchiha, una vez más.

Había disuelto en la sopa que le había preparado, el más sutil de los somníferos, sabedora de que el muchacho solía dormir mal, con sueño ligero y sueños constantes. No en vano, en el equipo más de una vez les había tocado dormir a la intemperie.

No estaba segura de si él lo habría comido, o, escéptico como siempre, habría preferido hacerse otra cosa por temor a ser envenenado.

Todo lo que le había dicho aquella tarde era cierto, de todas maneras. Le amaba, ¿y qué? ¿Era eso un crimen?

Aquella noche, la pelirrosa se durmió, mirando las estrellas por su ventana, sin pensar en nada más.

* * *

Ok, así queda. No quería tampoco hacer una novela de todo esto

Para aquellos que quieran escuchar el mensaje subliminal de la canción, busquen en youtube la canción (si no logran encontrarla pueden mandarme un mensaje o review y yo les paso un link) y esperen hasta la segunda estrofa. Ahí está. Si de todas formas no logran oírlo, intenten buscar la letra y el momento en el que dice lo que Sakura le dice a Sasuke (Shining down on everyone)

Por cierto, una mención especial, a la personita que me dio la idea de este oneshot:

I´m Inmortal!

Ella fue la que oyó lo del sharingan y me hizo escucharlo, y desde entonces, la canción no ha vuelto a ser lo mismo, dobe!

Bueno, nos leemos!

isacullen-timeguardian

* * *

PD: por favor, recuerden que los reviews anónimos, no pueden ser contestados. Prefiero no incluir los links de las canciones aquí, de modo que si realmente quieren que se los mande, intenten dejar un review desde alguna cuenta registrada en el sitio. Gracias!


End file.
